Hope
by nena923
Summary: Hinata finally confeses to Naruto, but is turned down who will be the new man in her life. Sequel will be coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

_**It was a sunny day in Konoha the flowers of spring were starting to bloom every nin was outdoors enjoying the sunny weather except for the Hyuga heiress.**_

_**Hinata was sitting or her bed contemplating the conversation she had with her best friend Ten Ten the night before.**_

"_**Hinata just let him know how you feel, you have nothing to lose." said Ten Ten.**_

_**Hinata knew she had nothing to lose, but her biggest fear was simply that Naruto wouldn't be able to respond to her feelings. All Hinata was sure of was that she had been in love with Naruto for years. The way he talked to everyone and how determined he was to become Hokage, his spirit always inspired her and those beautiful blue eyes she could just stare at all day.**_

_**She thought about it and said to herself "Ten Ten is right I have nothing to lose." she thought back to the time she had promised herself to become stronger and grabbed her jacket and headed out. She stood outside of her house and thought, If I were Naruto where would I be? **_**then it hit her the only place Naruto would be on his day of would be Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. **

**Like she predicted he was there already on his fifth bowl of Ramen, she walked in casually she could feel butterflies in her tummy. She wanted to run, but she told herself **_**Come on Hinata here's you chance!**_**. She took a deep breath and sat on the stool next to Naruto and Naruto at the sight of her instantly said "Hello Hinata, How are you doing?" Hinata just blushed and said "Hi…." she hesitated and Naruto squinted his eyes at her and said "Are you okay Hinata-chan?". Hinata blushed a little more and said "Im fine I just want to ask you something." "Go ahead I'm all ears." he replied, Hinata took a deep breath and said "Naruto for sometime now I have had these feelings for you and I was wondering….if it is possible that you would want to give me a chance?" this sudden declaration caught Naruto of guard he instantly blushed and put his hand on the back of his head and scratched. "Hinata I had no idea that you felt this way but……." he put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, Hinata felt the blood rush away from her cheeks. "Hinata you are a great girl and all and I'm really thankful that you feel that way about me, but I cannot respond my heart belongs to someone else. We can be best friends though." with that he stood up and hugged her really tight. Hinata only smiled and fought back the tears that were threatening to come out. Once he let her go she said her goodbye and left Ichiraku's as fast as she could. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later Hinata was sitting in her room looking out the window just spacing out. She couldn't cry anymore she told herself that at this point it was just pointless to cry anyways tears wouldn't make anything better.

While she was looking out her window she saw Sasuke Uchiha he looked wounded, but walked through the village streets with no one stopping to help him or ask him why he had returned. Hinata really never gave him much thought she always saw him a egocentric guy that care about nothing and no one, but today walking down the street he seemed more human than ever. _Maybe that time he spent away from the village helped him see things differently. _She thought as she proceeded to stand up from the chair and peak her head out to see where Sasuke was headed to. Sasuke started to loose his balance and collapsed on the floor Sakura was immediately called for and without a minute to spare she and a couple medical nin carried Sasuke to the hospital. _Naruto must be very happy to know that Sasuke has come back to Konoha_ she told herself as she headed to her closet to prepare herself for a shower.

The next morning…..

"knock, knock" was heard on Hinata's bedroom door a "Hinata come on you have to get out that room let's go for a walk in the park." . Hinata immediately recognized the voice it was Ten Ten she sat up on her bed "Alright Ten Ten I'm coming wait for me downstairs I'll only take ten minutes." " Finally hurry up I brought you some hot chocolate and cookies.". For some reason Hinata felt better today and thought that a walk in the park might energize her so she dressed herself and met Ten Ten downstairs. Immediately she got the air squeezed out of her as Ten Ten embraced her in a bear hug. "Yay Hinata I missed you so much I'm so happy your out of that gloomy room, now sit down and drink your hot chocolate with me." she handed Hinata a blue mug with hot chocolate and marshmallows in it. The smell was so inviting and Hinata took a sip "So Ten Ten besides the walk in park do you have any other plans." Ten Ten looked up at her from her mug and said "Oh yes, lunch and maybe shopping what do you think? You up to it?" "Sure some fresh air sounds nice." she replied putting her mug down "Now let's wash our dirty dishes and get out of here."

Once they finished cleaning up they headed out the door to the park, the hours passed by so quickly as they walked slowly through the park. Hinata spotted a bench and sat down " Ten Ten let's take a break I'm a little tired." " Really we have only walked for a little while? I'm not tired, but I am really thirsty. How about you?" "I am a little thirsty I can go for a water right about now." "Alright I'll go to the store across the street and buy some water okay." Hinata nodded and with that Ten Ten started for the store across the street. Once Ten Ten was out of sight Hinata put her head back against the bench and closed her eyes and just enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her face _It feels so good_ she thought to herself. "Hinata" the voice was to familiar to her she reassured herself that she was dreaming "Hinata, Hinata wake up I need to ask a favor of you." she opened her eyes and found Naruto a couple of inches away from her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinata immediately lifted her head without thinking and bumped Naruto's forehead with her. "Hinata all you needed to say was excuse me, no need for violence." Naruto said with a big grin on his face. Hinata instantly stood up and blushed in embarrassment of her clumsiness and rubbed her forehead "Ow" she winced, and directed her attention to Naruto. Naruto started to scratch his head, "So Hinata about the favor….um I was wondering if you would go out with me.." _Go out with him _she immediately felt that pain of his rejection that was still too familiar to her. "me, Sakura, and Sasuke?". _Oh him and his team members _she thought relieved, "But isn't Sasuke in the hospital?" she asked as she made that gesture with the two fiddling fingers. Naruto took his hand away from his head and put it in his pocket " Oh yeah he was, but he only had a flesh wound, Sakura took care of it and said that he can go out this afternoon. Thus I thought this would be the perfect time to celebrate his return and get a little closer to Sakura." he winked at her "So I talked to Sasuke and he wasn't very happy about the idea, but he said he would do it as a favor for me if I got another girl to go as long as she's not annoying and won't try to make a move on him. I instantly thought about you, so Hinata what do you think? Wanna come? It will be fun.". He flashed that smile at her and Hinata just felt her heart melt and said "Okay, okay, I'll go, but what are we doing?".

Naruto immediately jumped and hugged her "Thank You, Thank You, Oh yeah we are going out for dinner at seven, we'll stop by your place to pick you up okay.". Hinata struggled a little in his hug "Na..ru..to..can..'t brea..the." he immediately let her go and started for his house "Alright I'll see later okay." he waved goodbye and was out of sight in seconds. Hinata sat down and tried to catch her breath, _Okay a outing with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke I can't believe I said yes oy_ she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her finger. "Hinata are you okay? You look pale here drink some water." a water bottle was handed to her by her best friend. "You will never guess what I agreed to do tonight." Hinata said opening the bottle of water, Ten Ten sat next to her took a sip of her water "What did you do? Did you get a job at a strip club? Hinata how could you?" Hinata smiled at her friend "Stop kidding around Ten Ten.".

"I am going on a outing with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." Ten Ten's eyes bulged out "Your kidding right, that's not possible Sasuke would never agree to something like that and didn't Naruto tell you well you know…" too scared to bring up that memory to Hinata she stopped. "Ten Ten I'm just going as a chaperon sort of, well the thing is Sasuke won't go unless another girl went that wasn't annoying or a fan girl of his. Naruto was really excited and I couldn't let him down after he told me his intensions. I mean this outing means a lot to him." Ten Ten took another sip of her water "Are you sure you're going to be okay with being around Naruto." Hinata didn't give it a thought "I'll be fine, I'm going to be able to help him with Sakura. Even though he broke my heart he still deserves to be happy.". With that Ten Ten stood up from the bench and reached a hand to her friend with a smile and said "Alrighty then let's go shopping for a new outfit for your outing. You might not technically have a date, but who knows anything could happen in Konoha especially at night." They linked arms and started for the shopping district in Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Okay this dress is just too short**,**_ Hinata thought to her self as she was looking at her self in the mirror. She wasn't use to anything above the knee, _Why did I let Ten Ten pick my outfit again. _Her dress was a red and strapless like those that Betty Boop is so famous for.

"Hey Hinata are you coming down already!!!" she immediately recognized the voice it was Naruto screaming from outside her window. Hinata grabbed a white sweater and was outside in a matter of seconds. As she opened the door she was immediately greeted by Sakura in a skin tight pink halter dress that seemed two sizes too small for her girls. Naruto was wearing black dress pants and a baby blue, short sleeve dress shirt that he did not tuck into his pants. Sasuke had white dress pants and a long sleeve, black dress shirt that unlike Naruto he did tuck into his pants.

The walk to the restaurant was just awkward silence between the two people walking behind Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke really didn't say or do anything he kind of just walked, Naruto on the other hand was just chatting away with Sakura who seemed not very interested. It wasn't as much fun as Hinata expected, but she hoped things would get better once they got to the restaurant.

Soon the awkward walk was over and they arrived at their destination it was a cozy yet elegant place. The tables had candles as centerpieces and the lighting was a little dim there was soft music playing in the background. They were greeted at the entrance by a host a short pudgy man, who led them to a table close to the dance floor. Everybody sat in the same order they were walking Sakura next to Naruto and Sasuke next to Hinata. As soon as they were seated a dark haired waitress approached the table, " Hello my name is Chizuru and I will be your server. What drinks will you be having tonight?" she smiled. "I'll have some sake." Sasuke was the first to order. "Water for me." said the pink haired girl across from him. "I'll have sake too." Naruto said with a smile to the waitress "And you miss, what are you having?" she spoke to Hinata. "I'll take some tea please" "Okay, thank you I will be back with your drinks shortly." with the drink order in hand the waitress took her leave. The table was filled with an awkward aura Hinata didn't pay much attention she just watch everyone interact. Sakura was acting like always trying to get Sasuke's attention, but even if he did spend more than eight years away from Konoha he still didn't like Sakura the way she liked him. To Hinata it was kind of painful to see Sakura try so hard she couldn't figure out why Sakura won't just give it up. Sakura had Naruto and it was obvious to everyone that Naruto really cared about her.

Once they finished they're meal Naruto managed to convince Sakura to dance with him. So Hinata and Sasuke were left a lone at the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The silence was awkward and Hinata was eager to break it. She looked at Sasuke who was taking a drink of sake "How does that sake taste Sasuke?" Sasuke put his cup down. He grabbed another cup and poured some sake in it turning to Hinata he held it toward her "Here try some.". A little nervous Hinata took the cup from Sasuke and took a sip it didn't taste as alcoholic as she thought it would. As soon as Hinata had finished her first cup of sake Naruto and Sakura made their way back to the table. They were holding hands, Hinata turned to Sasuke "Seconds please.". Sasuke couldn't believe that the Hyuga heiress actually wanted seconds and she downed the second easier than the first.

Then Naruto and Sakura made their way back to the table holding hands. Hinata couldn't stand to see Naruto and Sakura so casually holding hands. _I can't believe she is this comfortable with Naruto especially in front of Sasuke._ Hinata thought as she motioned for Sasuke to fill her cup again. Hinata had a really hard time comprehending why Sakura all of a sudden seemed to be more interested in Naruto than Sasuke. The cheerful waitress made her way to their table "Anything else I can get you guys." Hinata turned to her cheeks flushed pink "Another bottle of sake please.". She could still speak coherently to her surprise. Naruto looked at her and noticed the flushed cheeks "Hinata how many cups of sake have you had?" just when she was about to answer Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder "She's had two, three with the one she has in her cup." said Sasuke with no emotion on his face. "Hinata are you sure you want to keep drinking at this rate I don't think you'll be able to take anymore." Naruto said to Hinata with a concerned look on his face. Hinata was about to answer, but Sakura said "Naruto if she asked for another bottle I think she know how much she can handle.".

The waitress came and dropped of the bottle on the table and Hinata proceeded to help herself to some more sake. Sasuke just watched as she downed the sake as if she'd been drinking it all her life, he had a bad feeling about this situation so he decide to stop drinking and just watched the people seated at his table. "Oh my god what time is it guys?" Sakura exclaimed, Naruto looked at his watch "It's almost midnight.". Sakura motioned for the waitress to bring them the bill and started to get up. Naruto paid the bill and helped get Hinata to her feet at this point Hinata could barely walk , but she was dizzy. Once Sasuke got up he helped Naruto lead the drunk Hinata out of the restaurant Sakura followed with Hinata's sweater in hand. Once they were outside Sakura managed to get Hinata into her sweater "Sasuke are you going to be able to get Hinata home I have to rush to mine, I have an early meeting with the Hokage." Sakura looked at Sasuke anticipating the answer " What about Naruto?" he asked. "Naruto is walking me home." she answered, Hinata meanwhile was trying to keep herself steady while holding on to Naruto's arm and Sasuke's. _I should have known better than to down a whole bottle of sake _she scolded herself. Sasuke felt kind of bad for giving Hinata the sake in the first place so he put his free arm under her knees and lifted her close to his chest. "I'll be fine I'll make sure she makes it home." Hinata blushed a little out of embarrassment and managed to say goodbye to Naruto and Sakura as they said goodbye to her and Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Once Naruto and Sakura were out of sight Sasuke sighed in relief and started for Hinata's house. Meanwhile Hinata was a little panicked she didn't want to go home she knew her father would get mad and might not even open the door. She already felt fatal and was pretty sure she couldn't handle being left outside in the garden. As Sasuke turned a corner Hinata looked up at him, "Sasuke…" Sasuke was startled at the voice coming from the person under his arms he looked down at her. Hinata blushed a tomato red.

"Please… don't take me to my house."

"Why?" replied Sasuke.

"It's com…pli..cated ju..st ple..ase don't." was all she managed to say before sleep came to her and her eyes closed.

Sasuke sighed again _I guess I'll have to take her to my place _as he walked to his house he couldn't help, but inhale the sweet smell of lavender coming of Hinata's hair. He noticed it was getting a little windy and looked up at the sky it was really dark filled with clouds. All of a sudden it started to drizzle and pretty soon it started to pour.

Sasuke immediately picked up the pace in hope that he and Hinata wouldn't get wet, but his attempt was in vain he and Hinata were completely soaked by the time they got to his door, unbelievably to Sasuke's surprise Hinata didn't even stir. Once at the door Sasuke somehow managed to find his key without dropping Hinata and opened the door to his cozy house where the Uchiha clan once lived.

He managed to kick his shoes off at the entrance and stepped into his living room, he placed Hinata in his bed. Then he decide to change out of his wet clothes he thought it okay to change while Hinata was asleep and so he did. He then walked over to the figure on his bed and noticed she had the same issue as his _She is soaked and I don't think a cold can help he hangover either I should do something. _he thought and went through his clothes in hope of finding something for Hinata to sleep in. He found a black shirt of his that had the Uchiha symbol in the center and slowly walked to where Hinata was soundly sleeping. _Should I change her or should I try to wake her up? _he questioned himself as he looked at the sleeping figure he knew if he changed her it wouldn't be scary it's not like he had never seen a naked girl before, but he also thought of how embarrassed Hinata would be if he had to change her so he opted for trying to wake her up. He then placed one hand on Hinata's shoulder "Hinata, Hinata, wake up your going to catch a cold, come on you need to change." he tried for five minutes, but Hinata wouldn't budge. So Sasuke took a deep breathe and started to take her clothes off starting by the sweater and suddenly stopped when he had stripped her down to her undergarments. He couldn't help, but smile her underwear had smiley faces on them, but they were soaked as well as her bra. He'd been hoping that not all of her clothes were soaked, but it was inevitable. He took a little pause and looked at her he couldn't help, but stare at the figure sleeping in his bed, _How come I never noticed this before? She is kind of cute. _He noticed he was staring for to long and managed to snap himself back to task. He removed her undergarments as quickly as he could and couldn't help, but caress his hand on her shoulder _her skin is so soft _he thought ashe sat her up and put the shirt on her.

The task was done he sighed in relief and put her under the sheets. Then he went ton his closet and started to search _Where is that dam sleeping bag? _after five minutes of searching he found it and set it up on the floor next to sleeping Hinata. It wasn't hard for him to fall asleep as soon as he was inside the sleeping bag his eyes instantly shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hinata woke up to the sound of something frying in the kitchen. _Oh my head _she looked under the covers and discovered the shirt she was in and then she lifted the collar to look what was underneath "eek where are my underwear!" she muffled into the covers. Even though she muffled into the blanket Sasuke heard her and peeked his head from the kitchen, looked at the figure under his sheets "Hinata come and get some breakfast its ready.". Hinata couldn't bear to look at him so with her face still under the sheets she replied "okay". Once Sasuke heard her answer he was back at his task of preparing breakfast. Hinata could feel her cheeks blushing as she gathered all her courage to get out of the bed. _Okay Hinata breathe it's not like he took advantage of you there must have been a reason why he thought it necessary to undr.. change you. _she took a deep breathe and got up to her surprise Sasuke's shirt was long enough to cover most of her well at least enough to cover her butt.

She looked for a mirror to asses the damage of falling asleep after drinking, she found a whole body mirror on Sasuke's closet door _Alright I don't look hung-over at least I think I don't. _she ran her fingers through herhair and walked over to the kitchen.Sasuke was standing his back to the kitchen door pouring tea. Hinata couldn't help, but notice the slim-hipped, broad shoulder figure that was in front of her with his arm muscles so well shaped. It was a sight that Hinata never thought would bring a thrill to her, but the sight of Sasuke in a white muscle shirt gave her a little thrill the type of thrill she had never felt before. He turned around with the two cups of tea in his hand and motioned for Hinata to sit down. Hinata immediately moved her gaze to the floor as she blushed and moved to the seat Sasuke had motioned her to sit in. He then placed a plate of scrambled eggs cooked with tomatoes, onions, and green peppers with a side of rice. It smelled delicious so Hinata didn't hesitate a second picked up he chopsticks and dug in.

Sasuke took his seat across from Hinata and started to eat. "How are you feeling?" he asked

"My head hurts a little, but other than that I feel fine." she replied as she lifted her head to look at Sasuke.

"By the way where are my clothes?" she asked her cheeks extremely flushed.

"They're in the closet drying, it started to rain as I carried you here."

_Well at least I know why all of sudden I woke up with someone else's clothes on. Its still so embarrassing though._

The rest of the meal was spent in silence Hinata was just trying to keep herself from thinking that Sasuke saw her naked. Once the meal was finished Hinata started to pick up the dishes, Sasuke grabbed her wrist "What are you doing?"

"I thought I would help clean up since you cooked." Hinata replied.

"You should go lay down if your head still hurts. I'll take care of clean up."

Hinata didn't want to argue with him so she headed back to the bedroom and looked in the closet for her clothes. She found it neatly hanged on coat hangers and headed to the bathroom to change.

Once she was out of the bathroom she found Sasuke sitting on his bed. He looked at her from head to toe "I guess your heading out now right?"

"Yeah I should get home. Thanks for your hospitality." she managed a nervous smile. Sasuke walked to door and held it open for Hinata, Hinata followed and turned to face Sasuke "I'll see you later." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and she was off. Sasuke only managed to wave and put his hand right on the spot Hinata had placed her kiss. _She's so innocent _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_I wonder what she's doing? Where is she's? Why didn't she want to go to her house?. _Even though it had been more than three days since he had seen her Sasuke couldn't get Hinata out of his mind. _Could it be that she's the one. _He thought as he sat by his window looking out, him and Hinata lived around the same area, but they never saw each other, the Hokage had been sending the old squads to do a lot of escorting mission and basically non challenging jobs. _I should go take a walk it might help clear my head. _Sasuke then stood up from his spot at the window and headed out the door.

"Achu" Hinata sneezed

"Bless you." came from Neji sitting across from her in the kitchen as they ate dinner.

"Thank You" was all the person across from him said.

"Someone must be thinking about you." he smiled.

"Why do you say that?" she questioned as she started to clear her dishes from the table.

"You never heard, that when you sneeze and you are not sick someone is thinking about you." he looked at her face for a reaction.

"Neji, that's just superstition. You better than anyone shouldn't believe in such things." she said as she started washing the dishes.

"Fine, don't believe me." Neji said angrily and stood up from his seat and left the room.

_I still can't believe he's related to me, oy I should go for a walk before his bad vibes get to me. _Once Hinata finished washing the dishes she got herself ready for her walk and headed out the door. Hinata took her time and made it to a secluded park and sat under a tree in front of a stream and watched the sunset.

Sasuke knew that he wanted to be alone on his walk. So he decided to go to his favorite park that had a secluded spot in front of a stream. _Who's that? _Sasuke stopped dead on his tracks before he reached the stream there was somebody sitting under the tree that he liked to sit under. He immediately recognized Hinata's long dark hair, _Should I leave? Maybe she wants to be alone._ Sasuke had all these thought racing through his head he never felt the need he was feeling at this moment he wanted to approach her, but he was scared. Unconsciously he started moving towards the sitting figure and took of his headband, once he realized what he was doing he knew what he had to do. As quietly as he could he snuck up behind Hinata and used his headband as a blindfold on his poor victim.

Once Hinata noticed everything had gone black she started to panic and was about to scream, but a kiss muffled her scream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all my readers and especially Saki-Hime for always leaving comments.**

Chapter 9:

"Don't panic, I won't hurt you." Sasuke whispered.

"How do you expect me not to panic I'm blindfolded, your sitting on my legs and your hands are holding mine down. Who are you? What do you want?" Hinata said angrily at the figure sitting on her.

Sasuke sighed in defeat he knew that if he didn't take that headband of her eyes she might never trust him. He let go of her hands and started to untie the headband. Hinata's eyes almost fell out of their sockets, "Sasuke…." she immediately started to do that gesture that she always did when she was nervous, and moved her gaze away from the guy sitting on top of her. Sasuke put his forehead right on hers.

"Hinata, look at me." Hinata looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Sasuke didn't hesitate for a minute he took another kiss from his victim. Once he released her he prepared himself for a slap he was sure he was going to get, but was surprised by Hinata's hands that clasped the back of his neck and brought his lips back onto hers. Sasuke knew that he couldn't turn back now and had to finish what he started, he freed his lips from hers and moved them to her neck while he gently laid Hinata on the grass besides the tree she was sitting under.

Hinata never felt these sensations before she couldn't help, but let out a little moan of pleasure as Sasuke teased her neck with his lips and tongue. Sasuke could no longer control himself and he slowly started to take Hinata's clothes of all while kissing every inch of her that he exposed to the cold night air. Hinata started imitating her partner and in a matter of seconds they were both exposed to the cold night air. Sasuke lifted his head from the figure underneath him and took in the image of Hinata looking even more beautiful in the state he had put her in with the moonlight highlighting every inch of that creamy skin of hers.

Hinata could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as Sasuke looked at her with those dark eyes of his. "Please don't look at me like that." she said as she tried to cover her breast with her arms. Sasuke couldn't help, but smile as he kissed her again he loved to see her blush.

He spread her thighs apart and put a hand on her moist core, Hinata could feel her core trembling as Sasuke put his hand on her. He continued to feel every inch of Hinata's body teasing her with his lips kissing her here and there. Sasuke felt her hands tangled in his hair "Love Me." Hinata whispered. He took his pulsating manhood and put it in the entrance of the core he never imagined would be his to fill. Hinata only moaned as the aching fullness stretched her core soon the aching stopped and Sasuke felt her relax and they both fell into rhythm with each others body. Hinata could fell the prickles of pleasure as they moved together she was only conscious how the pleasure steadily bloomed inside of her as Sasuke took the last thrust that fulfilled him.

He kissed Hinata once more before he took her in his arms and they laid together looking up at the night sky.

The End


End file.
